Secret Relationship
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Chris are in a relationship and want to spend a whole day together after not seeing each other for a while. firestickz!


"Phil, what are you still doing here?" Dan Howell asked as he walked into the lounge. His flat mate, Phil Lester, was supposed to be leaving soon. Dan had invited his current, secret, boyfriend over. Dan was in a relationship with his and Phil's friend, Chris Kendall. Nobody knew that they were dating but they have been for almost a year. It wasn't the easiest relationship but Dan was so in love with Chris that he would do anything to be with him.

So, Dan had talked to Phil to ask if he could have the apartment to himself for the whole day. Dan told him that he was inviting over a friend. Phil had no idea that it was really Dan's boyfriend. It was currently a Friday, around 2 o' clock in the afternoon. Dan was planning on spending the whole day with his boyfriend while Phil was planning on going out with some friends. Dan was quiet excited about spending the day with Chris. They never got to do this and they never got to see each other. Dan hadn't seen him in two weeks so he was definitely excited.

"Calm down, alright? I'm leaving in a few seconds. I was looking for my phone." Phil replied.

"Phil…" Dan rolled his eyes and then he walked over to the couch. He reached down and pulled it from the couch. "It was stuck in between the couch." Dan said, holding Phil's phone up. Phil looked over and blinked a few times.

"Oh." Phil said. Dan chuckled and shook his head. Phil walked over to Dan and took it from him. "Thanks." Dan nodded. "Why do you want the apartment to yourself anyways?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"I told you…I wanted to spend some time alone with a friend that I haven't seen in a while." Dan told him.

"Yeah, but can't you just go out somewhere?" Phil asked.

"You ask way too many questions." Dan said. "Now, hurry up and get out of here." Phil laughed.

"Yes sir." Dan smiled as he watched Phil walk out of the lounge.

Phil made his way out of the apartment. He made sure he had everything. He started to walk down the stairs but he stopped when he saw Chris. Phil blinked a few times.

"Chris?" Phil asked. Chris looked up and bit his lip as soon as he saw Phil.

"Oh, hey." Chris said nervously. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked. "Are you the friend Dan was telling me about?" Phil asked.

"Well, I…I don't know. I'm here to visit Dan but…" Chris began to say.

"Oh, okay then." Phil said. Chris gave him a small smile. "Have fun." Phil said. He walked passed Chris. Chris sighed.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled. He walked up to Dan and Phil's door. He knocked on it a couple times. Chris stood there for a few minutes before the door finally opened. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw Chris.

"Hey! You got here just in time. Phil just left." Dan said.

"Yeah, I know. He saw me." Chris said. Dan frowned.

"Did he say anything?" Dan asked nervously. Chris shook his head.

"He just asked if I was the friend you were telling him about. That's about it." Chris said.

"Fuck. Well, hopefully he won't be too suspicious. Come in." Dan opened the door. Chris smiled and stepped inside. Dan shut the door and locked it. Dan turned and smiled as he looked at Chris. "You know, our one year anniversary is coming up soon." Dan said as he walked over to Chris. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"So, I've noticed." Chris said. "And I'm guessing you want to do something?" Chris asked.

"You know me so well." Chris laughed at him.

"Yes, yes I do." Dan also laughed. He reached over and kissed Chris.

"It's been too long." Dan whispered. Chris smiled.

"Well, luckily we have the whole day to spend together." Chris assured him.

"That's right. I'm actually really surprised Phil agreed to leave the apartment for a whole day." Chris raised his eyebrows. Dan shook his head. "Anyways, I've picked out some movies and I figured we could order pizza or something later if we get hungry." Dan explained. Chris nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dan reached over and grabbed Chris's hand and led the way up the stairs.

Dan and Chris ended up on deciding to watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone, because it was one of Dan's favorite films and Chris had never seen it before so Dan was basically forcing him to watch it. Chris didn't mind though. He would do anything to make Dan happy.

"Do you want to get drinks before the movie starts?" Dan asked as he looked over at Chris. He had just put the movie into the DVD player. Chris looked up at him.

"Uh, sure." Chris stood up from the couch. Dan led the way to the kitchen, Chris followed him. While Chris was getting their drinks ready, Dan reached up and pulled a bag of popcorn down from the cabinet. Chris looked over at Dan and raised his eyebrows as he watched him. "What are you doing?" Chris asked curiously. Dan looked over at him and blinked a few times.

"You have to make popcorn. You can't watch a movie without popcorn." Dan claimed. Chris chuckled.

"Alright, if you say so." Chris said. Dan stuck his tongue out at him. Chris laughed. Dan smiled as he got the popcorn ready and then set it in the microwave. Chris looked over at him again and smiled. Chris made his way over to Dan and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hello there." Dan said as he looked down at Dan.

"I missed your cuddles." Chris whined. Dan smiled.

"Well, I missed having you around." Dan said as he wrapped an arm around Chris.

"Do you think we should tell people?" Chris asked. Dan frowned.

"Tell people what? About us?" Dan asked. Chris nodded. "Really?" Dan asked nervously.

"Dan, it's been almost a year. We can't keep hiding forever." Chris said.

"We could." Dan corrected him. Chris sighed. "But, I know what you mean. It does get annoying."

"We can start slowly." Chris said. "We don't have to tell our subscribers or anything because our relationship has nothing to do with them but…Maybe we can take baby steps and tell our friends and family." Chris suggested. Dan looked over at Chris and bit his lip nervously.

"You really want to do this?" Dan asked. Chris nodded.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Dan shook his head.

"No, it's just scary." Dan mumbled. Chris nodded.

"Of course we'll have those people that hate on us but we've gotten hate before and we've handled it. How different could this be?" Chris asked. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's start off with telling our friends and family." Dan agreed. Chris smiled.

"It'll make things easier. We won't have to keep waiting for weeks to see each other.

"That's God damn annoying." Dan said. Chris laughed.

Dan and Chris finally got their drinks and their snacks ready and then they made their way back to the lounge. Dan went to his bedroom and grabbed his blanket. Dan looked up as he walked back into the lounge and smiled when he saw Chris sitting on the couch. Chris looked up and also smiled. Dan walked over to him and sat down beside him. He reached over and grabbed the remote. Chris scooted closer to Dan. Dan smiled and gently wrapped an arm around Chris. Chris immediately cuddled into Dan. Dan chuckled.

"If you wanted to cuddle you could have just said so." Dan said, breaking the silence.

"Dan, I want to cuddle." Chris whined. Dan laughed at him. Chris lay down and rested his head on Dan's lap. Dan smiled and lay the blanket on top of Chris. Dan pressed the play button on the remote and then he sat the remote down onto the coffee table. He then grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat it down beside him. Chris looked down at him. Dan looked back at him and smiled.

"You look adorable right now, just letting you know." Dan told him. Chris smiled.

"Thank you." Chris said. Dan laughed and shook his head.

A couple hours have now passed since Chris arrived at Dan and Phil's apartment. Dan and Chris had gotten through the first movie of Harry Potter and now they were onto Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It was nearly around 5 o' clock now. Chris was beginning to get sleepy but he was trying his best to stay awake.

Phil was just now walking into the apartment. Phil had started to get bored so he hoped that Dan wouldn't mind that he came home a little early. Phil made his way up the stairs and walked into the lounge. Phil looked up and blinked a few times when he saw Dan and Chris on the couch. Dan and Chris were cuddled up. Chris was lying in front of Dan while Dan has his arm wrapped around Chris. Chris had already fallen asleep and Dan was very close to falling asleep. Dan looked up and blinked a few times when he saw Phil standing there.

"Phil?" Dan asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, hey…" Phil said. "I, um…I got a little bored so I decided to come home early." He said.

"Oh." Dan slowly sat up. "Um, this is awkward." Dan mumbled.

"What's going on?" Phil asked curiously. Dan bit his lip.

"Um…" Dan looked down at Chris. "Chris." Dan whispered. Dan gently shook him a few times. Chris groaned and shook his head. "Wake up." Dan said a little louder. Phil raised his eyebrows. Chris opened one eye and looked up at Dan. "Phil's back." Chris looked over and immediately sat up when he saw Phil.

"Oh, hey." Chris said. Dan bit his lip as he looked over at Chris.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Phil asked. Chris looked at Dan.

"Should we?" Chris asked. Dan smiled and nodded.

"Baby steps?" Dan said. They both looked over at Phil. Phil blinked a few times. "Okay, there's something you should know, Phil…" Dan started to say. He reached over and grabbed Chris's hand. "Me and Chris are together."

"What do you mean you and Chris are together? Are you dating?" Phil asked, a little shocked. Dan nodded.

"Yes, we are dating." Dan said. Chris nodded.

"What? How long has this been going on?" Phil asked.

"Almost a year." Chris said. Dan nodded. "Not that long…"

"Why are you only just now telling me this?" Phil asked curiously.

"Well, we wanted to hide for as long as we could. But, since it's been almost a year…We both decided that we would start slowly by telling our friends and family." Dan explained. "It's a scary thing to do…"

"You shouldn't have to hide. If you want to be together then you should be together and not worry about what other people think. It's your lives, not everybody else's." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"So, does this mean you don't care that we're dating?" Chris asked curiously. Phil nodded.

"Of course I don't care. You're still my best friends." Phil assured them.

"Well, that's a relief." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap." Phil said. "I'll leave you guys to it." Dan nodded.

"Thanks Phil." Dan said. Phil smiled and then he walked out of the lounge. Dan and Chris immediately looked each other. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Dan said.

"One down…A lot more to go." Chris said. Dan laughed.


End file.
